


[Podfic of] Song Beneath The Song

by exmanhater



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has always followed the music, because music has given her the best, most important things in her life. It’s never led her astray. Sometimes, though, she wishes it’d give her a little bit of warning about the roller coaster she’s in for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Song Beneath The Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Song Beneath The Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544636) by [gilligankane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Song%20Beneath%20The%20Song.mp3) (37.68 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Song%20Beneath%20The%20Song.m4b) (39 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:21:59

**Streaming:**  



End file.
